Hotaru's Journey
by Moon Reflections
Summary: Sorry Guys. for personal reasons I've not been writing for a few years. But now I'm back! So this will be updated weekly now! So Sorry!
1. Hotaru's Wish Where'd she go!

Ok guys this story was posted about twp years ago along with another story. I had meant to keep them updated, but a few consecutive tragedies and events caused me to seize from writing. I am picking it back up again. I wish to thank everyone who reviewed and voted before. I am sincerely sorry I didn't update until know but you will be getting one every week now. I hope this story receives as much interest as it did previously. This first chapter was originally posted as three separate ones, this was the work done on the story before I stopped. Oh please review, it is great to know what you think, here suggestion, ideas, constructive criticism, But Don't write about how much you hate it. If you hate it tell me why!

One more thing. I need you to tell me if you want it to be Trunks or Gohan. I have the stats from the previous posting too. Oh, any suggestions are welcome!

The Stars of Dimens of first dimension (I call this the first because I live on it. I call the next one the second demension because it is second I encountered- in reality they are all first and yet they are all last there is no order in them at all) and the Stars of Ions Gate of the second dimension lined one night in the skies above earth. Each aligning themselves at the same time with the other group of stars in the opposite dimension. This happened once every 10,000 years. It opened a gateway between the two dimensions that one on either side of the gate could enter. But, it seemed no one knew of this phenomenon or how to go through the gates.  
  
That night Hotaru was sitting in the gardens in the Palace in Crystal Tokyo with her best friend Chibi Usa when she uttered the words that would change her life forever...  
  
"Hey look!" Chibi Usa said.  
  
"What?" Hotaru asked her friends as they stared up at the starry skies  
  
"Over there a shooting star." She pointed up at it.  
  
"Hey that's cool!" Hotura gazed in awe at the star following it as it shot across the sky. Then she saw the lining of the stars of Dimens of course she didn't know their name or anything about them. "Hey, wait. Small Lady! Look! Up there! See the 5 stars lined up in a row!"  
  
"Ya that's neat!"  
  
"OH look another shooting star!"  
  
"We have to make a wish, two shooting stars are to good to miss this chance it get a wish."  
  
"Ok, but you go first.''  
  
"Sure. I wish that I could marry Helios, even if I must leave this world behind."  
  
"Speaking about that have you ever wondered what it would be like to leave in another place?"  
  
"You mean like the moon or Venus?"  
  
"No, I mean like in a totally different thing."  
  
"Like another dimension?"  
  
"Well maybe something like that."  
  
"Maybe. So make a wish, already."  
  
"Ok, I guess, but I'm happy how everything is right now. I don't need anything."  
  
"What about guys? You could maybe wish for a perfect guy."  
  
"Nah, I really don't care about that."  
  
"WHAT?!! Oh, Hotaru sometimes I just don't get you... hey look another shooting star coming over the horizon!"  
  
"Cool!"  
  
"Make your wish now."  
  
"Fine, but this is going to really silly, It's not like the these thing ever come true anyway because we wish upon a star. So here goes. I wish I could follow you star and find your what secrets you have." Her voice changing pitch slightly. "Shooting star take me upon your back, pass the gates of my world into a world I could only dream. Into the world of starlight." At that moment of time when she was speaking the shooting star passed across the Stars of Dimens.  
  
"That's sounded like poetry, Hot-chan!"  
  
"Thnaks, I guess I've always like that stuff. I don't really know where it came from." A fourth shooting star passed over the sky.  
  
"Yes, well, you are the new Shakespeare."  
  
"Ya, whatever."  
  
A few minutes after Hotaru spoke a fifth star shot across the sky and Hotaru disappeared in a flask of white lights and glittering dust at the exact time the shooting star passed over the Stars of Dimens. A soft sweet voice could be head in the light as Hotaru disappeared. It seemed to be many voices speaking as one. A voice, like a whispering wind spoke, "We hear you. Pass the gates of your world to another. You have found the secret that we hold."  
  
Chibi Usa stood there in absolute shock, not knowing what to do. When the light faded she stood there still shocked. When she finally recovered she ran with all her might into the palace and woke her parents.

Hotaru's View

I was swept up in a beam of light, I felt as I was flying, the earth seemed to blur and I felt myself being pulled from it, then I became weightless. When it dimmed, my vision was bleary. I felt as if I was falling. My vision began to get clearer and clearer, I saw the earth get bigger and bigger and bigger and wham... I hit something hard. Everything went dark.

Trunks was sparing with Goten when he felt a ki flying to them. It felt so similar to him... he would of sworn it was his ki, but of course it wasn't..... that would be impossible.  
  
"Hey Trunks what are staring at?" the younger boy inquired to his friend who had just suddenly stopped sparing and was gazing transfixed up at the sky.  
  
"I sense someone. He's flying to you're house," the nine year old answered.  
  
"You're right!" Goten exclaimed in realization. "Race ya!"  
  
"You're on! Last one to your house is a rotten egg!" Trunks yelled racing off to the house at brake neck speed. Goten was right on his tail. It took Trunks all but 2.5 seconds to reach the house ten miles away, with Goten right behind him.  
  
"I won! I won! I won!" Trunks chanted childishly.  
  
"Trunks! That's no fair!" Goten complained. "You started first!"  
  
Trunks was about to retaliate when he suddenly felt the ki of the stranger he had sensed earlier in the house with Goten's father, Goku. "Be quite! The person with the strange ki is in your house already!" Trunks fumed.  
  
"He's inside?" Goten whispered to Trunks.  
  
"Yes, you idiot!" he hissed. "Will you be quiet. He's talking to your dad!"  
  
"Oops. Sorry," Goten replied, looking dejected. "What are they saying?"  
  
"Shut up! I can't hear!" Trunks pressed his ear to the door. After a few minutes Trunks backed away from the door with a shocked look on his face.  
  
"Trunks, what did they say?" Tell me please! Pretty please!" Goten pleaded.  
  
"You're dad was talking to the guy. He said it was good to see the guy again after so long, but he called the guy by my name....."  
  
"Oh, he must be the Trunks Gohan always talks about when he tells me of the Cell games. This guy was supposed to be the person who warn my dad, and gave him something to help his heart. I think he even turned Super Sayian," Goten exclaimed in excitement. He had always wanted to meet this Trunks and thank him for helping his dad.  
  
"A SUPER SAYIAN! THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE! My dad told me, beside him and your dad, there are no more sayians, so he can't be a super sayian. You must have gotten the story confused." Trunks reasoned.  
  
"You're probably right, anyway, Trunks, I think you were named after him."  
  
"So the guy's a fighter?" For once Trunks was asking the questions.  
  
Goten nodded. "I think so."  
  
"He better be extremely strong. I don't want to have been named after a loser."  
  
"Hey mom!" Where home!" Goten hollered as they entered the house. "Trunks and I will be in my room!"  
"Nice to have you home, sweetie!" his mom, Chi-Chi returned her son's greeting. "Behave yourselves! I don't want to have to come up there! I call you when dinner ready!"  
  
"Ok mom!"  
  
On their way to Goten's room, Goku pop his head out of the den. "Hey Goten! Trunks! Come here! There someone I want you to meet!"  
  
"Ya dad?" Goten questioned as they walked into the room, but when they saw who was in the room he fell silent. Both boys froze. An exact replica of Trunks was sitting on the couch, except he was about ten years older.  
  
He. He looks like me!" Trunks stammered, looking straight at his older double sitting on the couch next to Goten's older brother, Gohan.  
  
"You're right, Trunks he does look like you ! He was the same hair and everything. No wonder they named you after him! He could be your double!" Goten exclaimed excitedly.  
  
The stranger chuckled. "So that what you told them Goku?"  
  
"No, actually I told Goten that," Gohan grinned. "What would you have said?"  
  
"The same thing," he replied. " But I think we should tell them. They are old enough now to understand, anyway now that I'm going to be staying in this timeline with you guys, since my mom died and there's nothing left for me back in my world, they have a right to know."  
  
"WHAT IN THE WORLD ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!!! WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY YOUR TIMELINE AND YOUR WORLD," Trunks screamed. "Will someone please tell me what the heck is going!"  
  
Yup he definitely inherited his father's bad temper.... speaking of Vegita....  
  
Vegita was flying home to Capsule Corps wondering why today had to be such a bad day. I mean, he'd had been pretty nice to everyone including Kakorot. Why did this all have to happen to him. It all started after when he was almost done with his morning workout. He had woken up at four in the morning like usual and had went into the gravity room. It was almost seven by time he was done, but right before he turned off the gravity machine it blew up. Since Trunks was over Goten's house he thought it would be best not to wake Bulma up. Maybe if she had some extra sleep she would be more dossal when he told her he had broken the gravity room. So he sat done at the table with a whole box of Cheerio's and milk and began to eat. It was about eight when he was half way done with the box that he heard someone coming done the stairs. Sure enough, Bulma was wearily dragging herself into the kitchen.  
  
"Hi, Hon," she yawned.  
  
Vegita grunted in response. "You sleep late, woman. It's about time you get up."  
  
"Well excuse me if I was tired from last night!"  
  
He smirked at hits. They sure had had allot of fun last night. Just then, Vegita realize Bulma didn't smell just right. "Bulma, come here." Bulma, so startled that her husband had just used her first name for once, she did what he asked without thinking. He rose, putting his arms around her in a comforting embrace, buried his face in her neck. Then an extremely soft voice entered her ear, "I think we're having another baby." It took a second for Bulma to register what he had just said but when she did, he was shocked at her outburst.  
  
"WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!" Bulma screamed making the saiyan cringed because such a loud sound extremely hurt his ears. He quickly backed away from his wife before he was permanently deaf. "YOU GOT ME PREGNANT AGAIN!!!!!"  
  
Vegita was scared now. His wife was going insane. He was looking for a route of escape just incase it got worse which, by the way, it did.  
  
"Next thing I know you're going to be telling me that you broke the gravity machine again for the bizillenth time."  
  
"Uhh oh," was the only thing going through the prince's mind at that moment. Hardly anything could ever scare him, unfortunately his wife was one of them. Of course he would never admit it to himself or others.  
  
Consequently for him, his wife knew that look on his face-that she was right- and exploded. "YOU DIDN'T!!!! OH MY GOD!!! VEGITA!!!!!!!!!! I AM GOING OT KILL YOU!!!!!!!!" With that, she started picking up the closest things to her and throwing at him. Vegita decided that now was a very good time to leave. He ran out of the room before almost being hit with a frying pan. She was still in there throwing things and screaming at the top of her lungs. He should probably give her the whole day to calm down. He walked out of the house trying to decide what to do and muttering things out stupid woman and their annoying emotional mood swings. He flew off to Kakorot's house to inform his son not to come home that day. Thankfully his son and Goten were playing outside so he didn't have to worry about being questioned by Chi-Chi or Kakorot. His son just nodded his head and went back to sparing with his best friend. "How my son ever became best friends with a the third class idiot's brat, I'll never know," he thought to himself as he few through the sky looking for a place to train. He found a large clearing in the forest and started his workout. At around noon he became hungry, after eating some fish from the stream he took a nap. He woke up about mid afternoon and was about to get up when he saw a girl plummeting to earth from the sky. There was a problem. She was right above him. Next thing he new he was in world of oblivion again.  
  
When he regained consciousness, the sun was low in the sky. It looked like it was dinnertime. He started to get up and felt something heavy on his chest. He looked done and saw a girl sprawled across his chest. The memories of what happened to him came back. "I should probably should have Bulma take a look at her," he mused to himself. With that, he gingerly got up took the limp body in his arms and flew off to capsule corps. Of course he wasn't to keen on the idea of seeing Bulma so soon, but one thing had learned over the years was to care about other people a little bit and not only yourself. "I guess that's the power of these weaklings," he thought, "If you don't obliterate them, eventually you become like them."  
  
He arrived at Capsule Corps he opened the door expecting his wife to start ranting and raving again. But what met his ears astounded him, silence, pure utter and beautiful silence. He stood a moment 'breathing' it all in. Then he remembered why he was here. "Woman! Were are you!" He called walking into the house. " I have a unconscious girl here! You should take a look at her!" Still no answer. Where was the insufferable woman when you needed her?  
  
"Ugh, my head hurts," a voice groggily exclaimed. Vegita looked down. Sure enough the girl in his arms had woken up. "Where am I? Who are you?" she employed locking at him.  
  
"You're at Capsule Corps, girl. I'm Vegita," he said matter of factually, "Who are you and how the hell did you come falling out of the sky like that?"  
  
"What are you talking about?" the girl looked puzzled. "I was talking with my friend, then I saw a bright light, hit something hard, then complete darkness. Next thing know I wake up in your arms. What exactly is Capsule Corps anyway?"  
  
"Girl, if you don't know what Capsule Corps is then you obviously aren't from around here or this planet."  
  
"Well of course not Vegita-sama, I was probably transported to a different dimension then my own," she said a bit sarcastically, yet she wasn't ruling out the possibility. She was definitely not in Crystal Tokyo anymore. "If you would kindly let me down, I would like to return to my dimension as soon as possible."  
  
He set her done on her feet and led her outside, allowing his curiosity to get the better of him he asked, "And how do you expect to do that girl?"  
  
"Vegita-sama, please stop calling me 'girl'. It is getting annoying. IF you would call me by my proper name, I would much obliged."  
  
"I would if you had told me it," he smirked.  
  
"Oh my, I am so sorry. Please except my apology. My name is Hotaru," then turning to the sky she demanded in a louder voice, "Pluto! Please come down here and tell me what happened!"  
  
Suddenly a portal opened up in front of them, out stepped a lady with long green hair, half pulled up in a bun. She had dark skin and was wearing a modified sailor suit with an extremely short skirt. In her hand she held a staff, which looked like it was an elongated key with a fancy head. In the center of this "head" was a garnet orb. "Hello Hotaru, I'm surprised you do not realize what happened, for did you not wish upon a star?"  
  
"Well yes, but wishing upon a star doesn't REALLY make your wish come true. Anyway I did not really mean it."  
  
"Are you sure about that, that you really didn't mean it?" Pluto asked, "And you're right wishing upon a star doesn't mean that it will come true, generally, but when you wish upon the stars you did when their lined just so, you are transported into a dimension that will help you fulfill your heart's wish. The key word is 'help', it does not guarantee success if you do not do your part."

"But my heart doesn't have any wish except to see my friend happy and safe and to be with them. How can it be helping me fulfill my wish when it sent me _away_ from them?"

"Sometime we don't even know our own heart."

Hotaru gave her an inquisitive look, but shrugging she asked, "So, When can I come home?"

"When you're heart really wants it."  
  
"Why can't you just take me?"  
  
"Well I could but you just return to this dimension just as soon as you got there."  
  
"So I'm stuck here?"  
  
"For the time being. I will inform Queen Serenity of you're current position. And of course Small Lady will be informed. They have a right to know what happened to one of their most powerful guardians and best friend," turning to Vegita she addressed him in a more authoritative tone. "Prince Vegita, I understand that you are quite confused at this time, if my notion is correct all your questions will be answered in time. I must ask you not to force Hotaru to reveal anything. She will do so as she feels comfortable and believes it to be wise. I would be much obliged if you would take care of her during her stay here since it seems you are the only person she knows. Oh, and you don't have to try and hide you're sayian heritage or powers. She knows more about them then you would think, although I think she will find it amazing at the level you and your friends are at. She knows more of Saiyan heritage then about your kind residing on earth. I must say myself that is a great honor to finally see you again, prince."  
  
"How the hell do you know all this about me?!?!" roared Vegita, looking like he wanted to blow a certain Senshi into oblivion.  
  
"What, you can't expect a mother not to look after her son, even if she is forbidden to help him?"  
  
You would expect Vegita to scream, but the only response you heard was a loud thump. The Prince of all Saiyans had fainted.  
  
"Oh my, I must of broke that to him to fast. Maybe I shouldn't have said anything. Hotaru, should I erase his memory of what I just said?" Pluto asked looking concerned.  
  
"No I don't think so. Its time he knows the truth. Remember he thinks you died in childbirth," Hotaru reasoned thoughtfully.

R & R and don't forget to vote!


	2. Time for an explanation

"Ok, so your telling me, he's ME!?!" a bewildered Trunks asked, pointing from Mirai Trunks to himself.

"Yup," Gohen said with a grin. "I'm personally looking forward to having someone my own age to spare with."

"That's the reason I came back to this time period. So we'd be the same age, anyway, I like the idea of being older then my _other _self," M. Trunks grinned as he looked down at the seven-year-old copy of himself.

"Will you be going to school with my brother, Tru- umm… What do I call you?" Goten scrunched his face up in confusion.

"Mirai is fine," M. Trunk supplied, "and, yes, I will be going to school with your brother."

"So where are you staying? M-Mirai?" Trunks asked, feeling out his other self's nickname. He decided he like it. _This is majorly weird! Another one of me, older and totally different!_

"At Capsule Corps, silly."

"I guess that cool, although it'll take some getting use too, having another _me _around and everything."

"Same here, bro."

"Hey! I was here first!" Trunks laughed, maybe this would be fun after all.

"Of course, you were. But you know, were not really the same."

"What? I thought you said you were me?"

"I did, but I've had different experiences then you, so I came out differently. The core stuffs the same, but what we went through made us unique from each other. It almost like we're twins."

"TWINS! Yah, twins! With a ten year gape between us."

"True," Mirai grinned.

"Do you feel that!" Gohan piped up.

"What?" the Trunks said in unison. Goten gave his brother an inquiring look. He was pretty smart for a six year old and always wanting to learn more.

"I thought I felt a weird energy signal. But as soon as it appeared it was gone."

"I did too," Mirai Trunks responded, "but I think it was just my dad, I've been checking his key signiture since I've been here. I didn't want him to sneak up on me by accident."

"If it isn't, he'll call us if we're needed," Goku assured everyone. He had explained to M. Trunks how if any of the Z-fighters were in trouble they would send out a special ki pattern the fighters had all agreed on.

"Ok."

They all decided to go out and spar. Gohan and Goku took this opportunity to teach Goten some new tricks. M. Trunks sparred with his brother and purposely let him win the first time, but when Trunks became furious at Mirai for 'treating him like a baby,' Mirai decided against doing that again. Trunks seemed to be exceedingly happy when Mirai asked Gohan to spar with him. He was probably so happy because Mirai went Super Sayian. Gohan agreed and went Super Sayian also. They took high into the stay and started a friendly spar.

Trunks flew over to Goten as they all turned and watched the spar,. "I bet you my bro can beat your bro!" he challenged. Trunks had taken to calling the other Trunks his brother.

"Are you kiddy me? My bro could beat yours any day!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Definitely!" came the staunt defence.

"If your so sure, let's make a bet!"

"Sure, but it'd be your loss."

"Yeah right!" Trunks excliamed in disbeleif. "Whoever's brother wins, he get to have the other's desert next time we have dinner together. Deal?"

"Deal!" With that they sat back and watched the spar each rooting for his brother.

( O O O )  
  
Vegita woke up again, slightly groggy and confused as to where he was. A pair of purple eyes were staring down at him framed by a mane of short dark hair. As his vision cleared, he realize it was a girl. Then what happened hit him like twenty of Goku's ki attacks. _Oh heavens, _he groaned_, why me?_

"Hey," came a tentative reply, "are you all right?"

Vegita spoke, his voice slowly rising, "Who the hell are you? What the hell is going on? Who the hell was that-"

"-woman _is _your mother, Vegita." she interrupted him. "I'm not exactly sure what happened. She doesn't like to talk about it much. She fell in love with your father and, during an unrepeated lapse in judgement, disguised herself and went to your planet, Vegita-sei. She continued to come down for short periods over the next three months. You have to understand, she was so lonely; none of us were awakened yet. She'd been alone for so long. King Vegita fell in love with her. After one night with him, she realize this was stupid. She couldn't interfere with this world-it was against the rules. So she left. Cronus had found out and was waiting for Setsuna when she got back. He gave her quite a talking. King Vegita was devastated, he called for a planetary, then interplanetary, search for her. But nobody could find a clue. It was two months later that Setsuna realize that she was pregnant. Cronus allowed her to go back and have her baby, but she would have to leave after she gave birth. By this time Vegita had given up all hope of finding her, so when she suddenly appeared in his chambers he was overjoyed and extremely suprised. Seven months later she had you and had to 'died' in child birth. She's watched over you ever since, although she's not able to directly interfere with your life. She taught Chibi Usa and I all about Sayian culture since we found it so interesting.

Anyway, what's going to happen with me? Your are going to take care of me, right?" She asked, stressing the 'are.'

Before he could answer her, Bulma came into the room blissfully unaware of what had happened. She and Chi Chi had gone shopping to celebrate her pregnancy. After her initial shock, she was actually quite happy to be having another baby. But she did hope it was a girl, she already had a boy. She had fixed the gravity machine to say thanks to Vegita and sorry that she'd blown up at him, but it really had been a shock first thing in the morning to be told you're having a baby! A girl was suppose to know that before her husband. Darn him and his ki-sensing ways!

"Oh, hello!" she exclaimed just then noticing the living rooms occupants. "Vegita, you should have told me. I didn't know we were having company!"

"Neither did I," Vegita muttered. Bulma gave him a funny look. "This is Hotaru. I have been charged with her welfare until she is able to return home. We're not exactly sure when that is, it could a few days or a few years."

"A few years!" both woman cried together.

"Surely it won't take that long will it?" Hotaru pleaded.

"How in this world am I suppose to know!" Vegita demanded.

"Anyway, ma'am, it very nice to meet you," Hotaru smiled pleasantly. "I made dinner. I hope you don't mind me using your kitchen. I was getting hungry and I thought Vegita might be wants some food to too. It's ready, so if you all want to sit down and eat, we could talk about this further in more comfortable surroundings."

"You made dinner? How sweet!" Bulma seemed delighted. "Great idea, let talk about this on a full stomach."

It ended up being a very good dinner, well that is until it was suddenly interrupted….

Hope you enjoyed it.

And remember I appreciate feedback!

R & R! And don't forget to vote!

Jc


End file.
